Never Alone
by Deathpuppy1
Summary: Human AU. A young Spanish man with a split personality moves in with a moody Italian teen with a dark past. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for Lovino's language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :) Finally started typing another story. I guarantee you this story is unique, so please give it a chance. Oh, and don't forget to review! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Eighteen year old Lovino had one hell of a day. First, he was kicked in the shin by some little girl, after telling her to quit banging on the damn vending machine just because her favorite snack was out of stock. Next, some teenage boy tried to steal some narcotics, then proceeded to scream "RAPE!" as Lovino escorted him out. Jaw clenched, Lovino kept his calm.

He had been doing really well, he had to admit, at keeping his anger in check. The whole week, he hadn't yelled at anyone in the hospital, no matter how much he _really _wanted to. Perhaps he was getting better at controlling his temper?

Around nine that night, one of the fruity new interns grabbed his ass. Lovino snapped and punched him as hard as he could in the face, breaking his nose.

Nope, definitely not getting better.

"Fratello, you need to be careful or else you'll lose your job again." Feliciano, his twin brother, chided him quietly as he bandaged his knuckles. "I had to beg Luddy for a whole hour before he finally agreed to hire you."

Lovino snorted. "I don't care if the potato bastard fires me! I could easily get another job." Which was a complete lie, of course. Every business in town knew better than to hire him.

"Even if you could," A thickly accented German voice entered the conversation, and Lovino flinched. "You would just get fired again for that attitude of yours."

Lovino backed up just a bit as Ludwig stepped closer to them. He wasn't scare, dammit, not a chance in hell, but that German was fucking huge. Feliciano's eyes got big and he waved his arms.

"Ve, Luddy, please don't fire Lovi! He said it was just an accident!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Lovino for the obvious lie he'd told his brother. How does someone break someone else's nose on accident? Lovino looked away. He wasn't going to tell Feliciano what really happened! He was too innocent for that.(Or so he'd like to think)

Ludwig sighed, a sound that told Lovino he was more disappointed than angry. "I'm not going to fire him, Feli. I heard what happened. I just wanted to tell Lovino to…be more careful." He said, really meaning, "Wait until after work to beat the fuck out of whoever you want."

"Okay." Lovino sneered. "Potato bastard." Ludwig simply rolled his eyes, long used to Lovino's 'nickname' for him by now.

"Go ahead and clock out, you two. The next shift will be here soon." Ludwig told them as he went to clock out himself. Feliciano turned to his older twin.

"Fratello, let's all eat at your apartment, ve~"

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"But Lovi~ It's been so long since we've eaten together!" Lovino ignored that comment, knowing that 'so long' had been just last week.

"Fine," Lovino gave in. "do whatever you want, but I'm _not _cooking."

"Okay~" Feli ran off to clock out and tell Ludwig."

=== le time skip to like 5 minutes later ===

"I never expected you to live in such a nice place, considering how you're unable to keep a job." Ludwig commented, lifting his umbrella to get a better look at Lovino's apartment building.

"Shut the fuck up, Potato Bastard. It's called inheritance." Lovino snapped. He already regretted agreeing to this. And he regretted not wearing a jacket, or decent shoes, or bringing an umbrella. Dammit he needed to start watching the weather channel before he went to work.

"Oh no, Fratello, look!" Feli suddenly bolted out from under Ludwig's huge ass umbrella and ran off to the side of the building. As they got closer, he could see Feli checking the pulse of some guy slumped over against the wall. He shook him and yelled, but there was no response.

"So? Just leave him there, he's probably a drunk." Lovino said.

"But it's freezing out here, Lovi! He'll die!" Feli looked almost ready to cry.

"Why the hell should I care?" Lovino growled. He would NOT give in to that face, nope, not again.

"Feliciano's right. It's our job to help people. I'll bring him up, find him some dry clothes." Ludwig ordered Lovino.

"You fucking bastards! I did not agree to this!" Ludwig shot him a glare and Lovino had to stop himself from flinching. "..." He clenched his jaw and stomped away, cursing Ludwig the entire way up to his apartment. He quickly found some clothes that might fit the slightly larger man and threw them on the guest bed, waiting impatiently for his stupid brother and his stupid boyfriend. A few minutes later, they showed up and Ludwig unceremoniously dumped the man on the bed.

An awkward silence settled around them as they looked between the drenched man and the clothes.

* * *

Review please! :P It brings me much happiness when I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Ludwig was the first to speak.

"He needs to get some dry clothes on."

"No shit." Lovino snapped, before turning and looking at Feli expectantly.

"I- I can't do it!" He squeaked. He looked at Ludwig pleadingly, but the blonde simply shook his head.

"I brought him up here, I've done my part."He said, exiting the room and pulling Feli along with him. Lovino stared in shock as the door shut behind them. Then his expression darkened into a glare and he turned angrily to the unconscious man, muttering under his breath about potato bastards and traitor brothers.

Looking down at the wet and shivering man, Lovino figured he might as well get it over with. He reached forward and unbuttoned his shirt first, wondering who the hell would be dressed so light with the cold front that was coming through. But then he reminded himself that he too had dressed lightly. The man's skin was tan, just a bit darker than Lovino's, and his brown hair was short and curly.

'Must be Spanish' Lovino concluded.

The shirt Lovino put on him was the biggest he could find, but was still a bit tight on the strange Spaniard's muscular form. Next, Lovino peeled off the man's shoes and socks, then his jeans. For Lovino's sake, as well as the man's, he threw a blanket over his waist before swapping out his boxers for dry ones. Once he finally managed to get the pajama pants on him, Lovino piled some thick blankets on top of him , before leaving the room.

"Are you finished?" Ludwig asked from the living room when he heard Lovino exit the guest room.

"Yes, Bastard." Lovino snapped, stomping unnecessarily into the kitchen. There he found Feli, cooking as promised. Like Lovino figured, he was making pasta. "Do you ever make anything besides pasta?" He snapped at him too, just for the hell of it.

"Yep!" Feli smiled brightly, completely unfazed by his twin's harsh tone. "I help Luddy make wurst sometimes!"

"You tried to put pasta in that too, Feli." Ludwig reminded him. Lovino grimaced, more from the fact that his brother helped make nasty German food than the odd combination.

"That's because pasta is the best, ve~" Feliciano giggled. Lovino smiled just a bit before he hid it. He loved pasta too, just not quite as much as his brother.

"You better put extra tomatoes in there too." Lovino growled halfheartedly before he left the kitchen and went to take a shower.

* * *

Review please! It makes me happy, and when i'm happy, I update quicker! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer: I don't own hetalia**

* * *

Lovino woke the next morning like always, at the absolutely ungodly hour of five. He threw the covers off of him, cursing his internal alarm clock for not knowing when he doesn't need to get up until noon. He trudged to the kitchen and debated making breakfast. He spared a glance at his sleeping twin and heaved a long suffering sigh. It was only fair that Lovino make breakfast since Feli made dinner the night before. He hated being fair.

As he gathered the ingredients to make omelets, he looked again at the two sleeping bodies in his living room. Feliciano was sprawled on the couch, half of his small body hanging off the side while Ludwig slept slumped over in Lovino's chair. He made a mental note to clean that chair before he used it again. Usually when they ate over they went home immediately, or more like Lovino kicked them out, but Feliciano refused to leave until that Spanish waste of space in the guest room woke up.

He quickly finished making breakfast and was in the process of making a second pot of coffee when Feliciano woke up. He watched as his twin stretched and yawned.

"What are you, a fucking cat?" Lovino complained when Feliciano finally finished.

"Good morning to you too, Fratello. I knew I smelt coffee made way too strong."

"Don't drink it then. More heart attack juice for me." Feli laughed, and got a cup of coffee despite his complaint. Lovino grimaced when he poured sugar and cream into it. "That's fucking disgusting."

"That," Feliciano pointed to Lovino's half-empty cup of straight black coffee, "Is fucking disgusting." He retorted as he grabbed some food and sat down.

Lovino rolled his eyes. Around everyone else in the fucking world, Feli was pure fucking gold and so damn innocent, but he showed his real self to Lovino. It was just the same as Lovino never being overly pissed off with just Feli around. He picked up an empty pepper canister and chucked it at Ludwig's head, hitting him square in the temple. Might as well get him up too. Crystal blue eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Oops, my hand slipped, Potato Bastard." Lovino shrugged innocently with no ounce of regret in his voice. Ludwig just got up, mumbling, 'Hand slipped, my ass,' before shuffling down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Antonio woke up in a strange room. Seems he's been doing that a bit too often as late. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his bright emerald eyes. With a quick glance at the tight pajamas he was currently wearing, he escaped from his barricade of blankets and stepped onto the cool floor. He could hear voices from another room. Might as well go see what damage he had caused now.

Stepping out into the hallway, the hallway, Antonio turned right, only to run smack into someone's chest. He looked up to see a huge blonde guy, hair slicked back and dripping from his shower. The man seemed to glare at him for a moment, before he turned and walked away.

"Hey, Feli, that guy's awake." He said, flopping down on the couch.

"It's about damn time." One voice grumbled as Antonio stepped into the kitchen.

"Be nice, Lovi." The other chided. The boy's reddish-brown hair was a bit long for a guy, and was completely straight in contrast to Antonio's curls. "Ve~, I'm so glad you're okay! We were really worried!"

"Speak for yourself." The other boy grumbled. He looked just like the first one but with darker hair, and a much angrier expression.

"Uh..." Antonio looked between the three complete strangers. "Where am I?"

"At Lovi's apartment. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!~ And this is my brother Lovi,-"

"Lovino." The grumpy one corrected.

"-and our boss, Luddy."

"Ludwig." The scary looking one corrected.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Nice to meet you all." And then suddenly Antonio had an armful of Italian as Feli tackled him with a hug. Lovino was about to tell his brother to get the hell off the guy when Antonio hugged back with a wide smile.

"Great, we've got another hugger." Lovino said, mainly to himself, since the two huggers weren't listening and Ludwig didn't bother responding.

"Do you like omelets with lots of tomatoes?" Feli asked him.

"Yes! I love tomatoes!" Antonio said with a large grin. He had no idea who these people were or why he was here, but they were feeding him, so they must be good.

"So does Lovi!"

As Antonio ate, the two continued to excitedly talk, and Lovino rolled his eyes at them so hard he almost swore it was audible.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, natsumek and my two wonderful guests for leaving me reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Once Antonio finished eating,everyone moved to the living room. Ludwig sat in the chair and tried to look intimidating, but the bubbly Italian in his lap made it a bit difficult. Lovino was sitting on one side the couch cross-legged, jaw clenched and glaring daggers at the pair, and Antonio placed himself awkwardly in the other side of it. The tension in the room was getting thick, when Ludwig cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, Antonio, is it? Why were you unconscious outside the building?"

"Uh.." He racked his brain for the answer, but came up with nothing. He didn't even know what town he was in, let alone how he got here. "I was really super tired, so I decided to take a little nap." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit uneasily and gave a sheepish smile.

"In the middle of winter, without a jacket, and while it was raining?" Lovino broke his glare momentarily to give Antonio a look dryer than the Sahara.

"Yep. Like I said, I was really tired."

"Oh, sometimes I take naps in weird places, too!" Feli spoke up, giggling. He seemed to believe him, at least. Ludwig shook his head a bit, before going on to a new topic.

"Where do you live? I could drive you home." He asked.

"Oh that's fine." Antonio waved a hand dismissively. "I don't actually live anywhere, now. I was just evicted."

"What did you do to get evicted?" Ludwig wanted to ask. Instead, he went with, "Where will you go, then?"

Antonio blinked at the question. He really hadn't thought of that yet. Maybe he would sleep outside of another building and hope someone would bring him in. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"I don't know." A silence hung low in the room for a few seconds.

"I have a great idea, ve!" Feli nearly shouted, jumping up from Ludwig's lap in his excitement. Everyone in the room stared at him. "You can stay here with Lovi!"

"What?" Ludwig and Lovino both shouted and paled considerably.

"Feliciano, he'll end up killing the poor man!" Ludwig argued. Lovino shot him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Potato Bastard!" He turned to his idiot brother. "Hell no! I don't even know this guy! He's probably some kind of sick cannibal murderer creep."

"Are you one?" Feli looked at Antonio with wide eyes. He shook his head. "See, Lovi, he's harmless. And you need someone to help you clean, since you break everything-"

"No, I don't."

"-And he'll die if he sleeps outside like that-"

"He can go to a homeless shelter or something."

"-And he loves tomatoes." Feliciano finished.

"..."

"What the fuck does liking tomatoes have to do with anything!?" Lovino half-yelled,half-whined, as he looked down and pouted. Feliciano wasn't giving up, and Lovino knew he was going to lose this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Seeing Lovino start to give in to his brother's teary face, Antonio decided to step in.

"I'll do all the chores and even cook if you want. I'll be sure to use lots of tomatoes." He offered. Lovino jaw clenched tight and he felt his face heat up in shame. Of course, he loved tomatoes, but using them as an excuse to move in some strange guy was just too much. Dropping his head, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Ve?" Feliciano's smile widened and hope glistened in his eyes.

"I said, do whatever the hell you want, you bastards!" Lovino shouted, grabbing his jacket and keys to his vespa before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Yay! He said you can stay!" Feliciano cheered and gave Antonio another hug.

"He...did?" Antonio asked warily, staring at the door. Sure, he had said to do whatever they wanted, but...

"That's Lovino's way of saying it's fine." Ludwig assured the Spaniard.

"But he left?"

"Oh that's just because it was almost time for him to go to his anger management meeting. He'll be back in a while." Feli explained as he detached himself from him.

"Feli, you know your brother doesn't like it when you tell people about that." Ludwig reminded him.

"But Antonio lives here now, so it's fine."

"I suppose."

"Well, make yourself at home, Antonio~" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Antonio was still trying to get his mind around the situation, and they were just leaving him?

"To work~" The tiny Italian sung.

"What should I do?"

"Just make sure you have lunch ready when he gets back. And try not to anger him to much. I'd rather not have another victim of his in my hospital." Ludwig answered before he closed the door behind him, leaving Antonio alone in the apartment. He just stood there for a few minutes, before familiarizing himself with the kitchen and gathering ingredients for the most Italian thing he knew how to make, which was pizza.

As he prepared lunch, Antonio couldn't help but think that the entire thing was a bad idea. He did need somewhere to stay, but...

What if he appeared again?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks, I Know I'm A Dreamer for pointing out my spelling error. I probably never would have noticed it if you hadn't said something. XD I fixed it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

When Lovino entered his apartment, the wonderful smell of homemade pizza made its way to his nose.

"Dammit, that smells good." He said without thinking.

"Ah! Welcome home, Lovi~" Antonio grinned at him as he took the pizza out of the oven and set it on top. The next thing he knew, a fist connected with his jaw.

"My name is Lovino, Bastard." Lovino growled as he reached into the cabinet to get a plate.

"Si, si" Antonio rubbed his jaw, smirking nervously. Lovino handed him a plate, before grabbing the pizza cutter and expertly slicing it into eight perfect pieces. Antonio watched as Lovino sat down with a plate full of pizza. He knew his pizzas were good, but he wasn't sure if it would impress the angry little Italian.

"Is it good?" Antonio asked once Lovino took a bite. The boy rolled his eyes at the anxious look on the his face.

"It's fine, dammit."

"That's great~ I was worried you wouldn't like it." Antonio said as he sat down and started eating his own share. Lovino ignored him and continued eating. When he finished, he sat back and glared at the Spaniard until he also finished his food.

Antonio titled his head in confusion when he looked up and found Lovino glaring at him.

"Why the fuck were you passed out on my building?" Lovino deadpanned. He was well aware that the man didn't wanna talk about it, but frankly, Lovino didn't give a damn.

"Ah, about that...I don't know." Lovino gave him a look that told him exactly what he thought about that. "No, I really don't! Well, I think I have an idea about what happened, but I don't really remember."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Explain." Antonio sighed.

"I...have what people call, 'multiple personalities'." He said slowly. "His name is Spain."

He dared a glance at Lovino, who simply impatiently gestured for him to continue.

"He used to come out when I was upset or stressed, but now he just comes out whenever he wants. It wouldn't be too bad, but..." He paused for a moment.

"Spit it out, dammit!"

"He has quite a...wild personality. He gets pretty violent sometimes and well, to put it bluntly, he's a man-whore."

Lovino nodded again, thinking over what Antonio had said with a frown. Great, the guy who Feliciano convinced him to let stay turned out to be not just a _Spanish_ bastard, but a _crazy_ Spanish bastard.

But maybe...

_No_. Lovino shook his head and dismissed the thought quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Uh, I understand if you want me to leave." Antonio said after Lovino didn't respond for a few minutes. Lovino looked up in surprise that quickly shifted to annoyance.

"I'm not that much of an asshole. I won't throw you out on the streets after I agreed to let you stay." Lovino stood and went to the living room, leaving Antonio to clean up. "Not like you're the only one with problems anyway." Lovino mumbled.

"Yea, I know. I kinda heard from your brother." Antonio said from the kitchen. Lovino clenched his jaw a bit, but nodded. He should've known Feli wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So, this 'Spain', is he the reason you were kicked out of your apartment?"

"Kind of. He got me fired, and I couldn't pay the rent." Lovino side glanced at him.

"So, you're gonna be a freeloader?"

"Yes." Antonio laughed nervously. "At least until I can control him a bit more." Lovino nodded again, and heaved an over-dramatic sigh.

"Well, I can't just leave you here, while I'm at work. You'll have to come with me to the hospital. You could entertain the sick people, or some shit like that."

"Okay. I could play fun songs for them on the guitar~" Antonio nodded in excitement and started to think of some songs he would play. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned on the tv.

* * *

"Wake up, Bastard!" Lovino yelled, tearing the covers off the poor, disoriented Spaniard. Antonio sat up and shivered at the cold air in the apartment.

"There are better ways to wake me up at five in the morning, Lovi~" Lovino froze in the doorway he had been stomping out of and slid an icy glare towards the man, wanting to go back and hit him, but too tired to do it. He settled with flipping him off.

"Go get a shower, you crazy bastard." He growled before he went to make some coffee.

About fifteen minutes later, Antonio emerged from the bathroom. Lovino tossed him a thermos of coffee, which Antonio almost dropped, before grabbing his own and heading for the door.

Antonio was surprised when he found out that the hospital was less than a block away. Lovino told him that Feli and Ludwig lived together in a flat down the street from it.

"Sounds like you don't approve." Antonio commented, hearing the growl in his voice.

"I don't." He snapped, before he gave an irritated sigh. "I _accepted_ my idiot brother's decision, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it." Then he added, "Or Ludwig."

"But Ludwig and Feli are so cute together~" Antonio giggled as they stepped through the hospital doors. Lovino stopped and elbowed Antonio hard in his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't you _ever_ use 'Ludwig' and 'cute' in the same sentence again, Bastard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Ve~ I told you it was a good idea!"

"I'll admit, Feli, you were right." Ludwig said. Lovino just rolled his eyes, not bothering to tell either that he was the one who suggested it in the first place. Antonio mentioned that he played the guitar, and Feli had scoured the basement and found him one to play. Since then, Antonio had been going room to room in the hospital, singing and playing for each person.

The kids adored him. If laughter really was the best medicine, Antonio was doing a damn good job.

At about lunchtime, Antonio finally took and break and collapsed into a chair. He was sweating slightly and his hair and clothes were disheveled.

"Here, Bastard." He heard only seconds before he felt something land on his lap. He opened his eyes to see one of those weird triangle vending machine sandwiches.

"Thank you, Lovi! You're so kind!~"

"I am not!" Lovino blushed and threw the water bottle he got for the Spaniard at him, hitting him on the side of his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Lovi~"

"My name is Lovino." He flopped down in the seat next to Antonio. "Bastard."

"Do you...always come...this early?" Antonio asked around bites of his sandwich.

"That's disgusting, just fucking wait until you're done eating before talking. And no, I usually come in at eight." Antonio quickly finished his food and downed the bottle of water.

"Eight in the morning?" Lovino shook his head.

"Eight at night. I only have the day shift on Mondays, and I'm off on weekends."

"What do you do?"

Lovino gestured down at his outfit in exasperation. "A security guard, you dope."

"Oh. Do you have a gun?" Lovino gave him a bored look.

"Potato Bastard says someone with anger problems shouldn't carry one."

"So you do carry on, then."

"Of course." Lovino pulled the small pistol from inside his jacket and showed it to Antonio. "Tell the Potato Bastard I have it, and I'll use it on you." He warned.

"Don't worry, Lovi, your secret is safe with me!" He made a show of zipping his lips while Lovino grumbled about the nickname that Antonio simply refused to stop using.

"Come on, Bastard, my shift's over."

They left the hospital and went back to Lovino's apartment to get some sleep before his next shift. Antonio went straight to bed, while Lovino went to go take a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's such a short chapter lol :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino stepped out of the bathroom, clad only a towel, and blinked when he saw Antonio standing in his way.

_No._ He thought as his confused eyes met piercing dark green. _Not Antonio. This must be Spain._

"What?" He half-said, half-yawned. God, he hated Mondays.

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" Spain demanded.

"Lovino, and this is my apartment. You live here, now will you move the hell out of my way and shut the fuck up, so I can-"

"No way in hell am I living with one of Antonio's little sluts! I'm going back to my apartment." He tried to stomp off, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned and without warning, raised a fist to hit Lovino.

Less than two seconds later, he found himself on the ground.

Lovino pulled his gun out from the back of his towel and pressed it harshly against Spain's left cheek.

"Don't you fucking interrupt me while I'm talking. It's rude. I'm going to politely fucking ignore your first statement. You aren't going to leave, because you don't have an apartment to go back to."

_Who in the hell carries a gun in the shower? _Spain thought as he struggled underneath the smaller boy. "Get the hell off of me! You're fucking crazy!" He yelled, his voice sounding more panicked than he would have liked.

"Not like I'm the only one." Lovino answered, rolling his eyes. "Now, I have to go to work in seven and a half hours. I am going to sleep until then. You have two choices: Go to sleep, or _I will put you to sleep._"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Spain growled, before Lovino pulled the trigger.

…

And then there was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Lovino snickered sadistically at the unconscious man beneath him. The big, bad 'Spain' that Antonio had been so worried about, passed out from fear of being shot. Lovino couldn't blame him for thinking that, though. As he rose from the ground, he opened the cylinder. A single bullet lay inside, only two spaces away from the one that fired.

"Damn. Lucky bastard." He mumbled to himself. He looked down at the man, and after only slight hesitation, decided to leave him sprawled on the floor as he was.

So, Lovino went to bed to get his precious hours of sleep. He would have to remember to kick Antonio when he woke up, for causing him to lose sleep, even if it wasn't _technically_ his fault.

He laid down and closed his eyes, expecting sleep to come immediately. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be against him on Mondays. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling above him. The rush of adrenalin had gone, and now he was wide awake, with his thoughts full of questions he wanted to ask Spain and Antonio. When had Spain first appeared? Why was his name Spain? These questions and more swirled through his mind.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again, determined to sleep. He tried not to think. It just made him think more. He tried counting sheep.

_One motherfucking sheep, two motherfucking sheep, three motherfucking sheep, dammit this isn't working._

Just as he finally began to doze off, his alarm clock went off. Fuck, had it been more than six hours already?

"Fucking hell!" Lovino screamed and threw his alarm clock at the wall, knowing Antonio was still passed out on the other side. A yelp was heard from the Spaniard and a moment later, Lovino's door creaked open.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, glancing at the now broken alarm clock.

"You!" Lovino yelled, kicking Antonio in the shin as he left the room. "Get ready to go, you crazy bastard!"

Antonio held his shin with confused teary eyes, wondering what he did wrong. And why he was on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It was a few days after Antonio had woken on the floor in the hallway, and Lovino still refused to tell him why he had kicked him. He had dropped the subject, but now Lovino was looking pissed off at him again.

"Lovi? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, but if anything, Lovino's expression darkened. "Lovi-?"

"Hey, Spain?" Lovino suddenly said. For a moment, Antonio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before his world went black.

"What?" Spain snapped. Lovino's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work." Spain glared at him. _His eyes are darker than Antonio's,_ Lovino noted.

"So, you do share Antonio's consciousness?"

"...Kind of. I get the emotions and I respond to my name, but that's about it." He let out a huff of irritation. "So you're that kind."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"There are two kinds of people. The kind that hates me, and the kind who tries to research me."

Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "Don't lump me in with other people. It's annoying."

"Yea," Spain laughed a bit, "cause you're a new kind, the crazy kind that tries to kill me."

Lovino waved a hand nonchalantly. "There was only one bullet in the gun, you had a fairly good chance."

"There was..." Spain paled considerably as his expression sobered. "You crazy bastard, you almost killed us."

"Next time, I suggest listening to the one holding a gun to your head." Lovino shrugged.

"..."

"Anyway, the reason I called you out, besides to test my little theory, was to set some ground rules."

"Now you're trying to give me rules?" Spain scowled. "I'm not a child, you know."

Lovino ignored him. "First off, if you leave, take your key and lock the door behind you. Don't bring strangers here. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping. If you do something illegal or stupid, don't get caught. If you do, don't give them this address."

Spain's eyes went wide for a moment, before they narrowed. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" He was really beginning to piss Lovino off.

"You! You're not supposed to tell me to do whatever the fuck I want, you're supposed to tell me not to come out at all!"

"Says who?"

"Everyone! Every person I've ever met says that!"

"Didn't I already say not to compare me to others?" Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose. _If this is how I act, I understand why so many people hate me._

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not falling for it. Don't pretend you give a damn about me!" Spain yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Lovino.

"I'm not!" Lovino yelled right back. "I_ don't_ give a damn, that's why I don't _care_ what the fuck you do!"

"..." Spain froze. He blinked, then glared again. He didn't understand. Why was Lovino so different from everyone else? Why did Lovino treat him so much differently?

He blinked again, and Antonio's light green eyes were back.

Antonio blinked, trying to sort through what had just happened in his mind.

"Lovi?"

"Hmm?" Lovino hummed nonchalantly.

"Did you just...call Spain out?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business. Get ready to go, crazy bastard."

"...Okay."

When they got to the hospital, Antonio immediately grabbed the guitar and disappeared down the hall while Lovino clocked in. Before long, Lovino could hear the soft acoustic tones floating from wherever the bastard had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Sorry for the long, long hiatus I've been on, I just haven't had much time to type. I'll try to get a few chapters up tonight and stay on top of it. Hopefully, I won't get so far behind again. Updated chapter 12 by the way, but it's not really essential to the plot, so you don't have to go back and read. Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"-Tonio. Antonio, ve! Wake up! It's almost time to-" Spain's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the wrist on his shoulder and held it tight.

"I'm not Antonio."

"Ve?" Spain glared at the by above him, noting his similarity to Lovino. _Twins? _Twisting around, he quickly flipped them so that the boy was on the couch with Spain straddling him. He help the boy's hands in one of his own, and pinned them above his head.

"Who are you?" He demanded, dark emerald glaring down into light chestnut.

"I-I'm Feliciano, don't you remember, Anto-" His confusion faded into panic as Spain slid a hand on the boy's throat.

"I told you already, I'm not Antonio. Call me him again and I'll snap your pretty little neck." He said with a smile like a cat would give a mouse just before it pounced.

"..." Tears built up in Feliciano's eyes as fear registered in his mind,and he nodded silently.

"It would be a waste if I did," Spain continued. "You're so much cuter than Lovino." He inched closer to the boy's face, not hearing the door open behind him.

He did, however, feel the gun pressed to his temple.

"Get your goddamned paws off my brother."

Spain tensed momentarily, then relaxed.

"What is it with you and guns?" He asked. "Besides, I know its empty, Mr. Security Guard." He mocked as he slid his eyes over Lovino's outfit.

"I assure you, his gun is loaded, and so is mine." Said a new voice, just as another cold barrel touched the back of his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you day anything?!" Ludwig yelled.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Lovino screamed back at him, his voice ricocheting off the thin walls of the storage room.

"It is when he attacks Feliciano!" Lovino froze. "And when you have the nerve to bring him into a hospital with children!"

"I didn't think-"

"Damn right you didn't think!" Ludwig cut him off. Feliciano begged them to stop fighting, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Look, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Because you can't bring him back here anymore."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, leave them at my apartment to destroy it?"

"Kick him out!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "...Y-you two are the idiots who wanted me to let them stay so badly!"

"That was before I knew he was fucking insane!"

"Don't call them that!" Lovino snapped.

"Why are you defending him, idiot?"

"I don't know, dammit!" A few seconds of tense silence, then Lovino grabbed Spain's wrist. "We're going home."

"Don't bring him back here!"

"Don't you fucking worry, Potato Bastard, I'm not coming back either!" Lovino shouted as he stomped out the door, slamming it so hard one of the hinges came off.


	15. Chapter 15

Last one for tonight! I'll try to update again tomorrow! Please, review. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Spain stayed quiet and watched with a smirk as Lovino fought with his boss. Served him right for threatening to shoot him. Feli stood behind Ludwig, begging them to calm down, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Spain's smirk fell when he heard Lovino tell Ludwig not to call him insane. Why would he defend him like that? Clinically, it was correct, anyway. And why did he keep saying 'them' as if he and Antonio were separate people?

He stared at Lovino with a confused expression as the small boy dragged him out of the hospital. He ranted and raved the whole time during the short walk back to their apartment. Lovino let go of his wrist when they stepped inside, but Spain grabbed his in return.

"What?" Lovino shot him an irritated look, trying to jerk his hand away, but unable to do so.

"Why did you do that?" Lovino's eyebrows went up in surprise at the serious tone and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why did I do what?"

Spain glared at him like it should've been obvious and his hand tightened subconsciously around Lovino's wrist. "Everything! Why did you defend me? Why did you just quit because of me? And most of all, why do you keep acting like Antonio and I are two different people?!"

"You don't think of it that way?" Lovino asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course not, idiot! We're in the same body-"

"So? Two different names and two different personalities equals two different people."

"It's not that simple!" Spain was yelling now, irritated.

"Well, why the fuck can't it be?!" Lovino yelled right back. Spain blinked, and his hand dropped from Lovino's wrist. He stared blankly at the tiny Italian as he stomped off into the kitchen. It couldn't be that simple, could it? Spain shook his head. _Impossible_. Maybe it was just Lovino that was the crazy one. He huffed in annoyance and let Antonio retake control of his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Told ya I'd be back soon! :3 I'll try to stay on track with this story from now on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Lovi~, wake up. Lunch is ready." Antonio said, poking his head into Lovino's room. When the boy didn't stir, he opened the door fully and walked over to the bed. He put a hand on Lovino's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Lov-"

Lovino's eyes snapped open and suddenly he leaning up on his left arm, and holding a pistol to Antonio's forehead with his right. Just as recognition filled hazel eyes, emerald green turned dark.

"You're really gonna have to stop it with the guns, man." Lovino blinked, and quickly clicked the safety on the gun and returned it to its place under his pillow. Spain shook his head.

"What kind of guy keeps a gun under his pillow? What if you accidentally shot someone?"

"It wouldn't be an accident." Lovino mumbled as he rubbed his eyes an stretched. "What are you doing in here anyway, Bastard?"

"Hell if I know, you just scared Antonio into submission. I was yanked out from a nice nap."

"Oh, its lunch time." Lovino said as he looked at the clock, disregarding Spain's complaining about how it felt to be forcibly ripped into consciousness.

"Oh boo fucking hoo." Lovino mocked him as he made himself plate of food. "How do you think Antonio feels being forcibly knocked unconscious?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the feeling. With your attitude, someone's bound to have knocked you the fuck out at least once." Lovino gave him a dry look.

"I could say the same for you, you know."

"Only once, but he got me from behind, so it wasn't fair." Spain admitted with a wolfish grin.

"You gonna eat or not, Bastard." Lovino asked him after watching him just stand around for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Spain sniffed the pot curiously. Lovino almost dropped his fork.

"It's spaghetti. Are you seriously saying you've never had spaghetti?" Lovino looked as if he just told him they were out of tomatoes.

"What?" Spain snapped. "You know, I can count on my two hands how many times I've eaten. Antonio does most of the stuff like that."

"Make a plate. You have to try it."

Spain rolled his eyes at the serious tone in Lovino's voice, but listened anyway. A few seconds later, he was sitting across from Lovino, trying his first bite of spaghetti. Lovino watched intently.

"It's good." Spain admitted as he shoved more into his mouth. For the first time, he saw a real smile spread across Lovino's face.

"Best fucking food in the world. You should try mine, though, it's way better than Antonio's."

"Why, because you're Italian?"

"Yes. Don't talk with your mouth full, it's fucking disgusting." Lovino could almost laugh at the complete lack of manners Spain had, if he didn't understand why. Rethinking it, Lovino decided Spain would be lacking in manners even if he wasn't in his situation. He let out a huff of amusement as Spain went back to the stove to get seconds.

* * *

Review please :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Dislaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was six in the morning when Antonio woke to the sound of shouting.

"Lovi?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the living room. Lovino stood in the center of the room with his phone to his ear. He held out his hand to Antonio in a silent 'shut the fuck up and go away' gesture, so Antonio did just that. He went to the kitchen, where Lovino had already made coffee and poured himself a cup. He added two cubes of sugar and a couple teaspoons of creamer. Lovino thought it was disgusting, but Antonio would say the same about the straight black coffee that Lovino drank. He drank the lukewarm coffee quickly then escaped into the bathroom for a shower.

When Antonio emerged from the bathroom, Lovino was finished with his phone call.

"Lovi? Aren't you going to get a shower? You don't want to be late for work?"

"I quit."

"...Oh." Antonio blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Why?"

"None of your goddamned business, that's why." Lovino growled, and Antonio shrugged. If Lovino didn't want to tell him, that was for Lovino to decide.

"How are you gonna pay the rent then?"

"I got new job, obviously. Idiot."

"Well, you didn't tell me." Antonio pouted. Sometimes he wished he could read Lovino's mind.

"It should've been obvious."

"It wasn't to me."

"Because you're an idiot." Lovino snapped. "I've got a morning meeting today. I'll be back around 10, so cook something."

"Wait!" Antonio called as Lovino started to walk out the door.

"What." Lovino growled. He was always in a worse mood right before his anger management meetings.

"I wanna go. Can I? Please, Lovi~ can I go?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with-"

"Shut the fuck up and come on then."

"Ok." Antonio chirped as he quickly put his shoes on. They quickly descended the stairs and got onto Lovino's vespa. Antonio giggled. He didn't get to ride it very often.

"You're such a child." Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

Twenty minutes later they were at the meeting place. It was some run-down room in a building with a cheap ass, almost nonfunctional, air conditioner and rusty metal fold-out chairs.

"Don't make anyone mad." Lovino warned Antonio with a smart ass grin.

* * *

Review please :3 I'll love you if ya do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Late again, Lovino?" Someone said as Lovino and Antonio walked into the building.

"His fault this time. He wanted to come." Lovino shrugged and pointed at Antonio.

"Oh? You brought a friend with you this time? I didn't realize you had any." The man had a thick Russian accent and a wide, childlike smile. He turned to Antonio, his smile and eyes taking on a slightly warmer tone.

"I'm Ivan, the counselor here. I used to have very bad anger problems, so don't make me angry." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Antonio said without hesitation. Ivan laughed and patted Antonio's shoulder.

"It was a joke, comrade, a joke." Antonio blinked and laughed with him. "What is your name, comrade?"

"Antonio."

"Do you have anger problems, Antonio?"

"You could say that." Lovino mumbled from his seat. Ivan turned to him with a confused and slightly irritated look.

"Well, I don't, but Spain does. He's my other personality." Antonio clarified. The whole room went quiet, then filled with whispers.

"Shut up!" Ivan half-yelled, and the room settled into quiet again. "Interesting friend you have here, Lovino." He pointed for Antonio to have a seat next to Lovino, then he started his meeting.

An hour and a half later, he and Lovino were walking back to the vespa outside.

"You know, maybe if Spain went to he meetings with you, he wouldn't be so angry anymore!"

"Somehow I doubt he would agree to go."

"He might."

"Fine, I'll ask him about it next time." Lovino grudgingly agreed. It did seem like a good idea anyway, and he was sure the meeting would prove to be interesting.

* * *

Review please :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Weeks passed and not much changed, besides the odd hours Lovino went into work. He still refused to tell Antonio what his new job was, despite his curiosity. Spain just plain didn't care, so he didn't ask.

"Hey Lovi, what's for dinner?" Spain asked, waking Lovino from his nap. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Spain. He could tell by the tone he used.

"I don't know, it's Antonio's turn to cook." Lovino sat up from the couch a stretched, looking at the clock. It was a quarter past three in the afternoon. "And I'm hungry now, so, you wanna let Antonio out so he can cook, or you want to order something? There's a decent pizza place down the road that delivers."

"Sounds good to me." Spain said. He still wasn't quite used to how Lovino didn't mind him being around, but he knew now that he wasn't going to tell him to give Antonio back his body, so he was comfortable enough around him.

Lovino nodded and quickly ordered the pizza. "I'm going to get a shower, you pay for the pizza."

"I don't know how to pay for pizza." Spain complained as Lovino handed him the money.

"Just hand him the money. If you think he deserves it, give him an extra five as a tip."

"Ok." Spain looked at the money uneasily. Lovino disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower and Spain secretly hope he finished before the pizza got there. Twenty minutes later, Lovino was still in the shower when there was a knock at the door. Spain opened the door and stared down at the bored-looking teen with the pizza.

"Here. That'll be fifteen dollars even." Spain handed him the money, and he counted it before looking back up at Spain. "What, I drove here in the rain and I still don't get a tip?" He snapped with a glare.

Spain raised an eyebrow at the kid and took the pizza without a word. He started to close the door in the boy's face when he heard a muffled response.

"What?" Spain growled opening the door.

"I said, asshol-" Spain punched the kid in the mouth just as Lovino came around the corner of the hallway.

"What the hell, Spain?!" Lovino jogged over to them and got between Spain and the pizza boy. "You can't punch the pizza boy!"

"I just gave him what he deserved. Little brat." Spain growled.

"I'll sue you, asshole!" The pizza boy said as he stood up and ran away, covering his bleeding mouth with his hand.

"You brat!" Spain yelled as he tried to push past Lovino.

"Get your dumbass inside!" Lovino shoved him inside and closed the door. "Antonio was right, you do need to go to anger classes with me. Your anger problems are worse than mine."

"I don't have anger problems." Spain argued. Lovino laughed sarcastically.

"You just punched the pizza boy! You definitely have anger problems."

"He deserved it." Spain said, grabbing some pizza. Lovino rolled his eyes and got himself a slice.

"Whatever."

* * *

Please review! :3 It makes me happy, and I appreciate any suggestions!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hey, crazy bastard, get me the bandages!" Lovino called out as he walked into the apartment.

"Okay!" Antonio responded from somewhere in the living room. A couple of seconds later he was jogging into the room with the first aid kit. "Are you okay, Lovi? What happened?"

"Just a scratch." Lovino shrugged off his jacket and lifted his left shirt sleeve. Underneath it was a bleeding cut, about a centimeter or two deep. It didn't look too bad, but it was bleeding quite a bit.

"Are you sure you don't need stitches?" Lovino rolled his eyes as he rinsed the blood off of his arm.

"I'm positive. It's just a scratch, I said."

"Okay." Antonio said worriedly. "What happened?" He asked again.

"I fell." Lovino answered.

"You...fell?"

"Yep."

"..." Lovino looked up at Antonio and found him pouting. Even the blockhead could see through the obvious lie, but that didn't mean Lovino was going to change his story.

"Lovi-" A knock at the door interrupted him. "I'll get it."

"Wait a second!" Lovino growled, but the idiot had already opened the door.

"Lovi! Why won't you answer my calls!" Feliciano called as he burst through the door. Ludwig stopped to glare at Antonio, who smiled and waved in return, before continuing after Feli.

"Blocked your number." Lovino said without hesitation, still struggling to bandage his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Lovi, what happened?" Feliciano asked as he helped Lovino finish putting the bandage on

"I fell."

"You...fell?" Feliciano froze as the words processed. Falling was always the excuse that Lovi used back then. Back when he had his first job.

"Lovi, you didn't." Feli looked worried now. "Please say you didn't." He whispered. Lovino simply looked away, ignoring him. He only showed the slightest regret at not telling him. Or maybe it was regret that he found out.

"Lovi..."

"I'm fine, drop it."

"But, Lovi"

"Drop. It." He growled. Feliciano reluctantly nodded.

"We should go out to eat soon. You'll call me, right, Lovi?" Feli said as he walked back towards the door, motioning for Ludwig to follow.

"Sure." Lovino answered, as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Heya readers! Sorry about not uppdating in the past couple of days, I learned that the Steam version of Town Of Salem is awesome for procrastination xD. Anyway, here's chapter 21~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Lovino flinched as a bullet whizzed by his left ear. This was the one thing he hated about his current state of employment. The pay was awesome, the hours were few and far between, but goddamn, he didn't like being shot at. Then again, he was sure neither did they. Fair enough, he supposed that they try to fire back.

He eased up an looked over the air vent thing he was crouched behind, then ducked and rolled as another shot rang out. He quickly slid to another vent some yards away and aimed his sniper. Pulling the trigger, he grinned in triumph as his target slumped to the ground. His companion only had time to mumble a curse before he joined him on the now blood covered ground.

Lovino pulled out his phone and sent a text to Romulus, telling him he was finished.

_'Pick it up or wire it?'_ Was the text he received in response. He frowned in annoyance.

_'Wire it.'_

_'What, you don't want to pay a visit to your dear old grandpa?'_ Lovino growled and almost threw his phone over the edge of the building. He instead deleted the message and carefully made his way back to the street.

"That asshole." He mumbled to himself as he walked back to where he left his vespa. He was starting it up when his phone beeped to indicate another text.

_'Done.'_

"Damn right." Lovino growled at his phone, but he chose not to respond. He deleted the message and clicked his phone shut. He put on his helmet and zigzagged around town before finally made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Like always, please review~ It helps me not procrastinate playing Town Of Salem so much.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Wake up." Lovino said, nudging Antonio's shoulder with his foot.

"Hmm?" Antonio sat up slowly, stretching. He and Lovino had fallen asleep playing Call of Duty all night in the living room, Lovino laughing manically as he shot down Antonio 56 rounds in a row. When Antonio started to cry cause Lovino wouldn't let him win, Spain came out and proceeded to knife Lovino like a douche bag for 30 rounds. Needless to say Lovino was ready to kill Spain for real by 4 a.m.

"Go take a shower."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the fair with Feli and the Potato bastard." He glanced at he clock, which read eleven thirty. "It starts in an hour."

"M'kay, sounds fun." Antonio yawned as he did as he was told. He was surprised he slept for so long; Usually, he was an early riser. Then again, he hadn't stayed up that late for a while, either.

When he emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, Lovino had breakfast ready and Lugwig and Feli had arrived to pick them up.

As they ate Antonio's favorite breakfast, bacon and biscuits with tomato gravy, the Vargas brothers explained to him about the fair. It was fifteen minutes away by car, and they went to it every year. This year would be the first time they brought others.

"But I don't have any money." Antonio said worriedly.

"It's all paid for already." Lovino answered with a wave of his hand. Feliciano explained that their grandfather was a big donor to the place and they always went free.

"Do they know you'll have two extra people this year?" Ludwig asked.

"Yea, I already called. They said it was fine." Lovino looked a bit out of it, biting idly on his nail as he stared past them at the door. Antonio blinked at him in shock. He figured he must be really tired if he was talking civilly to Ludwig for once.

"Let's go!" Feliciano said as he quickly gathered the dishes and shoved them into the dishwasher. Everyone stood and they made their way out the door, Lovino locking it behind them.

* * *

Review, please~


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"What's wrong, Lovi?~" Feliciano asked as they walked through the fair gates. "You've been really quiet today."

"Nothing, just thinking." Lovino said. He stopped for a moment and pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons quickly before snapping it shut. When he finished, he walked over to the ticket booth. He spoke to the woman for a minute, before returning with four armbands. They were green, with a single white stripe in the middle. In bright blue, the word 'VARGAS' stretched across them.

"So, where first?" Antonio asked, excited. He had told them on the way that he'd never been to a fair before. Feli was equally excited, even though he'd been more times than he could count. Lovino and Ludwig both looked fairly indifferent to it.

"How about that?" Feli pointed to some giant ass spinning contraption.

"Yea!" Antonio cheered. Feli started towards it, Antonio at his heels. Lovino and Ludwig followed them, just a bit behind.

After riding three different rides that spun entirely too much for Lovino to stand straight, he decided it was time for something different.

"Time to hit the games."

"Aren't most of them rigged?" Ludwig asked, looking at the dubiously hard to win games.

"Obviously." Lovino nearly scoffed. "You just have to be really good at it." Ludwig shrugged, and they all followed Lovino. He went to a target shooting stand first, obviously. It was his prime talent, after all. He grabbed the tiny air gun and shot at the ugly little ducks at they moved side to side, hitting each one square in the eye.

"Winner!" The guy at the counter shouted. He asked Lovino which prize he wanted, and he shook his head, telling Antonio to pick out something. Antonio quickly asked for some giant ass puppy thing.

"Thank you, Lovi~"

"Whatever."

* * *

Review please~


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Me next!" Feli shouted as he ran over to one of the stands a few yards down, with the balloons and darts. The man handed him the darts and he threw them quickly, popping a balloon with each one. He giggled at the board that held the balloons, the six empty spaces from the balloons he'd popped in the shape of a smiley face.

"Winner!" The man shouted, and Feli picked out some giant German Sheppard plushie with brown eyes. "Look, Luddy, it looks just like Jack!" Ludwig agreed with a small smile.

Ludwig decided to try next, going to the strength tester. He figured it was about the only game he had the skills to win. He picked up the hammer and brought it down as hard as he could, giving, in Lovino's opinion, an overly exaggerated yell.

The lights on the thing flew up as the thing hit the bell at the top. Ludwig grinned smugly, and Lovino rolled his eyes as Feli hopped around his lover, telling him how amazingly strong he was.

"Winner." The bored-looking woman said as she asked him which prize he wanted. Ludwig let Feli pick, and he picked another German Sheppard plushie, this one with blue eyes.

"Can I try one now?" Antonio asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Lovino told him. Antonio looked around for something to try. He didn't think the ring toss looked very easy, so decided against that. There were some water gun things, but he didn't think he'd be able to beat the other people. Finally he saw something he knew he could do.

"Really?" Lovino said exasperated when Antonio made a beeline to the goldfish catching pool.

"Yep! I've always wanted a goldfish." Antonio said as he grabbed the tiny net and tried to catch a fish. "Hey, come back!" He pouted as they kept swimming away.

"It's not like they wanna get caught." Lovino chuckled at him when he kept missing. After a few minutes, he finally caught a tiny one.

"Yay!" He said as the woman put it into a baggy for him and tied it up. Lovino rolled his eyes.

* * *

Review please!~


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks, my lovely guest for pointing out that my chapters 22 and 23 were identical. I fixed it XD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Its getting late, Feli." Lovino reminded him as he looked at the setting sun. He could hardly believe they'd been there so long.

"Wait! We still haven't been on the Ferris Wheel!" Feli whined.

Lovino grimaced. "Feli..."

"Please, Fratello?"

"Fine, dammit." Lovino gave in. The group went to the Ferris Wheel, the only ride they hadn't already been on. Seriously, they even went on the teacups, despite the slightly odd looks they received from the parents watching their kids on them.

Ludwig and Feli got in a green seat, while Antonio and Lovino got in a blue one.

"Are you okay, Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino broke his blank stare from the window and blinked at Antonio.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired. We did stay up all night."

"Yea." Lovino turned back to the window and stared down at the city below them as they rose higher into the air. They settled into a silence until they reached the top.

"It's so pretty." Antonio gasped and Lovino hummed in agreement. The light caught Antonio's emerald green eyes and made them shine in the almost darkness.

"Say, how long have you had Spain?" Lovino asked. Antonio sat` back in his seat and shrugged.

"Since birth, I suppose. It's the reason my mother dropped me off at the orphanage when I was three." Antonio responded with, much to Lovino's surprise, no trace of hatred or sadness. He had accepted it with indifference, it seemed. Somehow, Lovino doubted that Spain felt the same way.

"Why did you ask?"

Lovino shrugged, as Antonio just had, and the corner of his lips rose the slightest bit. "Just wondering how long you've been a crazy bastard."

* * *

Please review~ And let me know of my mistakes xD


	26. Chapter 26

And the plot begins~ Lol finally, I know. Bet you're thinking, 'Whaaaat, there's a plot to this?'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"You're not coming in, Lovi?" Antonio asked when Lovino turned the other way as he got out of Ludwig's car.

"I'm going to get a tank and some food for that thing." Lovino pointed to the tiny fish Antonio was holding.

"Oh, yea." Antonio said, already have forgotten about it. He yawned into his hand, before speaking again. "You want me to go with you?"

"No, you just go to sleep. You look ready to fall out of the fucking concrete."

"Okay." Antonio didn't argue, and instead went straight upstairs to go to bed. Lovino hopped onto his vespa and drove away. Ten minutes later though, it wasn't the store he stopped at.

He kicked the kickstand up on his vespa and walked to the side door of the creme colored building.

"Who is it?"

"You know damn well who it is, I saw those bushy ass eyebrows peeking out of the blinds." There was a muffled curse from behind the door and Lovino rolled his eyes as the door opened.

"Come in, you bloody git." The man greeted him, and they walked into the living room and sat down. "So, are you absolutely sure now?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." Lovino mocked the man's thick English accent. Bright green eyes rolled beneath thick eyebrows.

"Can you do it or not, Arthur?"

"Of course I can, you git. You know from experience."

"Just thought maybe you lost your touch, old man."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Arthur mumbled, shaking his head. "I'll need some time to get ready. Have you spoken with him yet?"

"No, I'll do it soon. If that's all..." Lovino got up and started for the door.

"I assume you don't want this to reach your grandfather's ears." Arthur asked, watching Lovino through blonde bangs with a smirk.

"Tell him I'll kill you." Lovino waved a hand nonchalantly and didn't bother looking back. He could trust Arthur; The brit hated Romulus as much as Lovino, maybe even more.

He looked over to the dusty picture of two blonde twins on the wall beside him and grimaced.

* * *

Review please~


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Hey, Lovino, hey, hey, Lovi~ wake the fuck up!" Spain shouted, dodging out of the way when Lovino flew up with the gun. Lovino blinked a few times, before yawning and dropping the gun.

"What the hell do you want, at what time is it? Two? Bitch, it's two in the morning, this better be important." Lovino growled as slid his gun back under his pillow.

"Go buy me some beer, I want some." Lovino just stared at for a second like he was stupid, before he realized he was serious.

"I'm eighteen, I can't buy alcohol." Spain blinked.

"You're only eighteen? I didn't know that. I thought you were at least my age." Lovino shook his head.

"Can't you just buy it?"

"Antonio doesn't have a license. They won't give it to me without an id."

"Oh, well, you're out of luck then." Lovino Laid back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Shut my door on the way out."

"No, get up, I'm bored." Spain whined.

"I'm sleeping."

"Get up!" Spain whined louder, pulling at his covers.

"No! Get the fuck out of my room." Lovino growled at him. Spain ignored him and released the covers and walked over to pull the stray curl that stuck out from the rest of Lovino's hair.

"Ahh!" Lovino let out a high-pitched squeak and once again drew his gun. "Get out." He said in a deadly serious low voice.

"Wha-" Spain took a step back. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. In the dim light, he could see that Lovino's face was flushed, whether just from anger, Spain wasn't sure.

"Now."

"Fine, dammit." Spain snapped in annoyance, and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Review, please~


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino woke up to someone knocking on his door. As he tiredly stumbled to it, he devised a plan to murder Spain for waking him up so early.

"Fratello~" He heard his brother's sing-song voice through the door. After that he heard Ludwig say that he might be asleep.

"I was asleep." Lovino corrected as he opened the door.

"It's time for lunch though, Lovi~" Feliciano said, ducking under Lovino's arm and going to wake Antonio. Lovino moved and let in Ludwig, who was followed by his brother, Gilbert. Gilbert was thirty, but he didn't look a day over twenty, even with his pale skin and white hair. His blue contacts mixed with the natural red of his eyes to make a light amethyst color that shined in the apartment lighting.

"Feliciano said he wanted to try out that new French restaurant." Ludwig explained.

"I just came to grace you with my awesome presence! Kesesese~" Gilbert added when Lovino glared at him.

"At least you didn't bring that damned pest this time."

"Don't talk bad about my Gilbird! She's awesome!" Gilbert snapped as his smirk dropped.

"Whatever. Who's paying?" Ludwig looked away slightly.

"Your grandfather."

"What?" Lovino asked in a deadly calm tone.

"He sent Feli coupons for five free lunches." Ludwig said. He was surprised too, but he didn't share his concerns with Feli.

"Five?" Lovino's eyes widened. "Dammit!" He stomped on the ground as Antonio and Feli entered.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

"Nothing, dammit! Come on!" Lovino exclaimed, storming out the door.

This was bad, and he knew it. If he had sent four coupons, it would have been fine. It was normal for Gilbert to occasionally go to eat with them. But he sent five and that could only mean one thing. He knew about Antonio.

How much he knew, Lovino wasn't sure, but he could tell that Romulus was up to something.

* * *

Review, please~


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

As they entered the restaurant, Lovino immediately saw someone he recognized. It was Francis, Arthur's husband. When the French man met Lovino's gaze, his blue eyes gave a smile and a wink that, to anyone else, seemed flirtatious.

Though Lovino grimaced at the look, he knew better. What the man meant was, "See you soon." He knew about the deal with Arthur, and would probably pick them up when everything was ready. Lovino didn't respond to the wink, although he could swear he heard Antonio growl beside him.

He stared around the building, paying much more attention to the people then the actual place. He was searching for any possible spies. Ludwig had already told him that the coupons could be used any day, but that didn't mean Romulus wasn't watching the place. He wouldn't put it past him to have someone scout the area every day.

One he deemed it safe, they sat at a table and everyone ordered some random thing the couldn't begin to pronounce.

"So..." Gilbert said after the waitress brought their drinks. "When does Spain come out?"

Hazel eyes flicked sharply at him. "Why do you know about that?" Lovino asked, his voice dropping an octave.

"West told me." He replied, referring to Ludwig. "So?"

"None of your goddamned business." Lovino hissed.

"It's fine." Antonio said, making Lovino glare at him too. "Lately, he only comes for Lovi."

The entire table went eerily silent. Lovino and Feli blushed, Gilbert's shoulders shook in barely contained laughter, and Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"What?" Antonio looked thoroughly confused.

"Nothing, dammit!" Lovino growled, face still scarlet. Antonio looked like he was going to ask something else, but then Francis arrived with their food. "About damn time."

* * *

Review, please~


	30. Chapter 30

Finally, just over halfway done! I expect to have this all wrapped up in about 50 chapters, but don't hold me to it. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino woke at three in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep, seeing as it was one of the few nights he didn't stay up all night and he wanted some sleep, but he couldn't. Sighing, he went to the kitchen. He flicked on the lights and started a pot of coffee. He knew why he couldn't sleep.

Today was an anniversary, but what of depended on who you asked. To Feli, today was exactly thirteen years from the day their mother died. Lovino though, knew it was in fact, the thirteenth anniversary of the day she abandoned them.

Romulus hadn't told Feli the truth, and Lovino didn't want to ruin Feli's image he had of his mother. When they were five, that disgrace of a woman dropped them on their grandfather's doorstep and ran like a bat out of hell. Feli had been devastated. He loved his mother and his mother loved him. Lovino, on the other hand, couldn't say the same.

She hated him, from the very beginning.

"Don't look at me! Don't speak to me! Why can't you be like my Feli!?" She would say to him. Every time she saw him, she would go berserk. And then one day, she took them to Romulus and left. They hadn't seen her since.

As memories flooded his mind, Lovino felt himself curl into the fetal position on the couch. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asked softly as he set down a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Huh?" Lovino glanced up at Antonio, blinking rapidly to dissipate the tears in his eyes. "Yea, I'm fine. Go to sleep or some shit."

"You don't look fine, Lovi." Antonio frowned and sat down beside the teen. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me, you know. I'm your best friend~"

Lovino snorted at that last comment, but laid his head back on his knees. Antonio let his hand drop, but stayed beside him. They sat quietly for a long time, and by the time Lovino finally spoke, his coffee had long gone cold.

* * *

Review, please~


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Thirteen years ago today, my mother abandoned Feli and me. The bitch left us on our grandfather's doorstep with nothing but the clothes on our back." Lovino said, voice cracking only slightly.

Antonio nearly jumped when he first heard the boy's voice, having thought he'd fallen asleep. But as the words sunk in, he frowned and put an arm around Lovino. The teen squeaked in surprise as he was pulled against Antonio's chest into a tight hug.

"At least you were with family, right?" Antonio asked hopefully while Lovino hesitantly relaxed into the embrace.

Lovino shook his head against the Spaniard's chest.

"No, you don't understand." He said. "Our grandfather is a very terrible man. He was always so nice to Feli, because he was so fucking perfect. Perfect at cooking, at painting, at cleaning, perfect at any god damned thing he tried. But me..." Lovino stopped and took a few breaths to calm himself.

Antonio rubbed small circles on his back, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"He hated me from the start. I was clumsy, and I couldn't cook or paint as well as Feli. Even back then, I had a foul mouth and a quick temper. I think the only thing he ever liked about me was the fact that I looked like Feli."

"That can't be true. You're his grandson, too." At that, Lovino lat out a terse, sarcastic laugh.

"He's never thought of it like that. I've always been Feli's replacement. Not just to him, either. To everyone. Every time I made a goddamned friend, they'd meet Feli and ditch me. The same goes for all my dates. Nobody ever stays with me once they meet Mr. Fucking Perfect."

* * *

Please, review~


	32. Chapter 32

Heya readers! Sorry about not updating for a few days, I've been busy with preparing to move into my first house! :D And watching Full Metal Alchemist lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"I have." Lovino stopped in his rant at those words. "You're clumsy, and you burn the food sometimes when you cook, and you have a bad habit of aiming that gun of yours at me..." Antonio said.

"That really isn't making me feel better." Lovino commented dryly. Antonio paused for a moment before continuing.

"...but you're still you." You're sweet when you want to be too." Lovino shook his head, but Antonio ignored him and kept going. "You're kinda like a burnt marshmallow."

"What?" Lovino asked, not sure exactly whether to laugh or be insulted.. He raised his head for the first time to look at Antonio, and he realized that he was serious.

"You seem bad on the outside, with that personality of yours, but you're really all mushy and gooey and yummy on the inside." Antonio explained. Lovino blushed, but shook his head and laid it on Antonio's chest rather than his knees. "But that's what I like about you. That's why Feli is my friend, but you're my best friend. I think you're just as perfect as you think Feli is."

Lovino didn't respond, but Antonio could see the faintest hints of a smile on his face. After a few minutes of silence, Lovino's breath evened out and he fell limp in Antonio's arms, asleep." He decided to leave the boy as he was. Trying not to move him too much, he grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and laid it over them.

* * *

Please review~


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino woke, still in Antonio's lap. At first, he was confused as to why the hell he was there, but then the memories of the night before flooded his mind. His face flushed red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had cried in front of Antonio. He'd never cried in front of anyone before, not even Feli.

He slowly got up, careful not to wake the sleeping Spaniard. As he made his way to the bathroom, he remembered what Antonio had said. He almost laughed at the 'burnt marshmallow' thing. Nobody had ever made that comparison before.

"Idiot has to be so damn sappy all the damn time." He grumbled as he stepped into the shower. It almost sounded like a fucking confession, the way he called Lovino perfect and told him he liked him better than Feli.

When Lovino emerged from the shower, it was no surprise that Antonio was still out like a light. It had to be at least five when they went back to sleep. He glanced at the clock, which read eight-thirty. H would definitely have to take a nap today.

They were going to go out to eat with Feli at eleven-thirty, so Lovino decided to let Antonio sleep until eleven or so. As he went out to the balcony to get tomatoes for breakfast, he noticed it was raining.

_'It was raining on that day, too.'_ He remembered with a solemn face. He stared up at the clouds as rain hit his face, completely forgetting about the tomatoes.

He jumped as a soft knocking on his front door startled him out of his trance. "Who the hell?"

He stomped over to the door, glaring and ready to cuss whoever it was out. He blinked in surprise as he opened it.

"Hey, Lovi." Feli frowned down at the ground, not looking him in the eyes. His normal giddiness was gone, the happy smile replaced by a sad, morbid one. Ludwig was beside him, looking worried. Gilbert was there too, off to the side petting Gilbird with a look of disinterest.

"What's wrong, Feli?" Lovino asked quickly, rushing to his brother.

"He had a bad dream." Ludwig said, though he looked uncertain.

"It wasn't a dream!" Feliciano screamed, startling everyone in the room into silence. Even Gilbird stopped chirping.

"Sorry..." Feli said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I just...It just...It wasn't a dream. Please believe me, Lovi." Feli clutched the front of Lovino's shirt and kept his stare to the ground. The tears fell from his eyes and hit the carpet below.

"Okay, Feli. Look, I believe you." Lovino crouched down so he could see his twin's face. "Just tell me what happened."

"I...I know it sounds crazy, Lovi, but I saw Mama."

* * *

Cliffhanger :} Please review :3


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino's breath hitched in his throat.

"Where? Where did you see her?" His voice came out more urgent than he meant it to, and his hands tightened on Feli's arms.

"She was outside the apartment building last night. I know it was her, Lovi, I saw her. She saw me too, I think, and she smiled at me." Feliciano looked up at him and laughed a little, tears still streaming down his face.

"But it's impossible." Ludwig added. "She died ten years ago."

"Lovino sighed and stood back up, then turned away from his twin, mumbling a curse.

"She never died."

"What?" Feli sounded almost broken. "But Lovi, Grandpa Rome said-"

"Romulus lied to you. She abandoned us."

"She would never do that!" Feli screamed, shaking his head. "You're lying!"

"It's the truth, Feli." Lovino said, jaw clenched. He turned back to Feli and glared at him. It wasn't like it was any easier for him, knowing the truth the whole time.

"No, it isn't! You're lying, Lovino." Feliciano yelled, using his twin's full name for the first time in years. "You weren't even there! She abandoned you, Lovino, not me!"

Lovino flinched back in shock for only a moment before it turned into anger. Before anyone could stop him, he lunged forward and punched Feliciano in the nose. Feli stumbled back into Ludwig's chest as Antonio grabbed Lovino and held him back.

"Get out!" Hands over his nose, Feli tried to apologize.

"Lovi, I'm sor-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs. He was sure he'd have to listen to his landlady nag about this later.

"Come on." Ludwig said, half dragging Feli out.

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I didn't mean it!" Feli tried to apologize again, but Lovino kicked the door shut and ignored him.

* * *

Sorry about the soap opera scene. Please review!~


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Lovi?" Antonio asked after they left. "Are you okay?"

Lovino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and slowly nodded.

"Why did Feli say that?" Antonio asked vaguely.

"Which part?"

"Well, all of it, really. His story seems a lot different to yours." His eyes weren't accusing, but concerned.

"He doesn't remember." Lovino said after some hesitation.

"Why not? I thought you said she left you both on the doorstep?" It didn't seem like something you could really forget.

"She did, but..." Lovino stopped and sat down. "It's complicated, okay, I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"..." Antonio decided not to ask about it anymore for now. He knew Lovi was upset over his fight with his brother. A few minutes later, after seething in anger on the couch, Lovi stood and left the apartment without a word.

Ten minutes later, Lovino slammed the door to Romulus' office behind him. The old man didn't so much as look up.

"Hello, Romano." He said after a moment. Lovino didn't even bother arguing with him about the use of his middle name.

"What the hell is she doing back?"

"Who?" Romulus asked innocently.

"That bitch that spawned from you." Lovino spit with disgust. Romulus finally looked up from his work to give Lovino a bored look.

"Now, don't forget that you came out of her." Romulus stood and so did the hair on Lovino's neck. He walked towards him and Lovino backed up to the door. The brown haired man stood a good foot and a half taller than Lovino glared down at him with amber eyes.

"What is the bitch doing back?" Lovino growled again when Romulus was directly in front of him.

* * *

Please review~


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"She wants to see Feli."

"Why?! She's the one who fucking abandoned us!"

"She never wanted to abandon Feli." Romulus smirked maliciously. "She only ever wanted to get rid of you."

Lovino visibly flinched at the words and his hands curled into fists. A large hand snaked out and grabbed Lovino by the neck, lifting him up against the door with strength that no person over 60 should have. He was on eye level with him now, struggling and kicking to make him release his grip.

"Now, Lovino, don't interfere. It's not your place to keep Feli from his mother. From the truth." He mocked concern, which might have been convincing if he wasn't currently choking Lovino.

"As if...she would tell him the truth.. It's not her place...to lie to him!" He choked out, glaring dagger at Romulus.

"That may be so..." Romulus shrugged indifferently before narrowing his eyes and leaning in much too close for Lovino's comfort. His lips brushed against Lovino's ear as he spoke. "...But if you interfere, brat, I will have to punish you."

He let him go, and Lovino had to use every ounce of willpower to keep from falling as his knees threatened to give out on him. He glared at the man for a few more moments, before shakily making his way out of the house.

"Ah, you're back sooner than I expected!" Antonio smiled broadly but stopped short at the sight of Lovino's glassy eyes and bruised neck. "Lovi?! What happened?"

"Nothing." Lovino hoarsely growled out, smacking away the Spaniard who was trying to examine his neck. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrists and held them, but not too hard, to keep him from pushing him away. "Lovi, your neck is black and blue! Who did this?!"

Lovino's hazel eyes stayed glued to the ground while Antonio spoke. He knew Antonio was worried, but dammit, couldn't he see that he didn't want to talk about it right now? He tried to pull his wrists from Antonio's grip, but it was no use. The Bastard could be strong when he wanted to, and Lovino was still too weak from his earlier encounter.

"My grandfather, okay! Now let me the fuck go!" Lovino hissed, feeling tears prick his eyes as his grandfather's cruel words replayed in his mind. Antonio let go of him in shock.

* * *

Please review~


	37. Chapter 37

I'm back with a new chapter~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Why would he do that?" Antonio sounded outraged. He couldn't believe anyone would harm his Lovi in such a way, especially his own family.

"I confronted him about Mother coming back." He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but with his voice cracking and hoarse, it didn't exactly work. He lifted up his head and tried to walk around Antonio, but was stopped by the Spaniard's arms wrapping around him.

"W-wha-" Lovino studdered out.

"I'm so sorry, Lovi. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I am not fucking crying!" He screeched, even as hot tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm not fucking crying." Lovino repeated softly, his voice muffled by Antonio's shirt.

"Of course." Antonio smiled, knowing how Lovino hated doing anything he thought was weak.

They stood there for a long time, with Lovino silently sobbing into Antonio's shirt. When he finally calmed down, Antonio spoke again.

"Are you okay, Lovi? Do you need some medicine for your neck or something?" Lovino shook his head and pulled away from Antonio, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse than this before." Lovino said, a bitter undertone in his voice. Antonio's eyes sharpened again.

"Worse? What do you-" Suddenly he stopped and blinked. In the next moment dark green eyes widened in surprise and Spain jumped away from him.

"Oh god, he didn't-?"

"It wasn't Antonio." Lovino answered him quickly. Spain sighed in relief. Antonio was so mad when Spain finally broke free, he was really afraid it had been him.

"So, what the hell happened to you?" Spain asked casually.

"Kinda funny how you are more calm than Antonio in this situation, when you're the one with the anger problems."

Spain shrugged. "I know how to deal with strong emotions, I just choose not to sometimes. Antonio doesn't. I've always jumped in when he gets too upset, like I just did." Lovino had to agree with him there.

"So, you gonna tell me who picked you up and tossed you around like a rag doll, or are you gonna keep changing the subject?"

"My grandfather." Lovino growled out. He was sick of this, he had just gone through this once already and he was tired. Spain crossed his arms.

"Go take a fucking shower, you look like shit. After that, start from the beginning and tell me what the hell's going on." Lovino wanted to argue, but Spain didn't look ready to back down, and Lovino was too drained to put up much of a fight.

"Fine." He agreed, stalking off to the bathroom.

* * *

Please review~ It makes me inspired to type quicker.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it's such a short chapter! :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Spain asked as soon as Lovino emerged from the bathroom, giving the boy no time to delay or avoid him.

"My mother is a bitch, that's what." Lovino muttered.

"So is mine. Continue." Spain said back. Lovino heaved a sigh. He didn't even know where to start with all of this. The beginning was as good as anything.

"Okay, this is gonna be pretty weird." Spain just nodded, telling him silently to hurry up with it. "Okay, my mother abandoned me and Feli at my grandfather's house, he told Feli she was dead. My grandfather hated me and loved Feli. He's done worse than this to me before."

"How much worse?" Spain interrupted him with a raised brow.

"Exactly as much as you're imagining." Lovino said quietly, looking slightly off to the left before locking eyes with Spain again. "Anyway, we had this neighbor, his name was Arthur. We always thought he was a little weird. He had a kid named Alfred. He was just like-" Lovino stopped as his phone buzzed on the counter. His eyes narrowed as he read it.

"I've gotta go." Lovino stated. He stood and grabbed his jacket, stalking quickly towards the door.

"Wait, dammit! You owe me an explanation!" Spain yelled.

"I know!" Lovino growled, poking his head through the door again. "I'll finish explaining when I get back." He didn't let Spain respond as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Spain had half a mind to chase the little Italian fucker and demand him to finish talking, but he decided against it.

* * *

Please review~


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Lovino sank deeper into the shadows as he aimed his gun. He was on the metal walkway on the second floor of the warehouse. The group below him stopped and spoke in hushed whispers. His finger slid onto the trigger.

"Over here!" Somebody yelled from behind him. He turned immediately and aimed the gun, only to be blinded by a flashlight. He turned and ran as the group below him opened fire on him and the officer in front of him shot after him. He flinched a bit as he crashed through the window, not sure if the pain in his shoulder was glass or a bullet. He landed not so gracefully on his feet and kept running, zigzagging around corners and buildings until the coast was clear.

He leaned on the side of an old building to catch his breath, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Yea, definitely a bullet wound. That bastard Romulus had set him up. He was_ trying_ to get him caught. He knew there wasn't surveillance in the warehouse, so he could only hope that the officers hadn't been wearing any cameras. It wouldn't be good if his face got out on the news.

Movement to his left made him more alert and he stood up straight, knowing he needed to get moving again before the others had time to catch up. As he turned around the corner though, an arm snaked around his face and a cloth was pressed across his nose and mouth. He didn't even see his captor's face before he fell unconscious.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered to himself in shock as he turned on the tv to the news.

"The search is still on for Lovino Romano Vargas, who is suspected to be a hit-man involved with the mafia. He is presumed armed and dangerous, so we advise people to stay indoors and keep everything locked. He was last seen-"

Antonio turned off the tv, not wanting to hear anymore. He slowly sank down onto the couch. It was hard to believe, but the picture had clearly shown Lovino. As he began to worry more, black started to creep into his vision. He shook his head and tried to will it away, but Spain was fighting for dominance.

* * *

Please review~


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

When he finally gained control of the body, with only slightly more difficulty than normal, Spain found himself on the couch with a remote in his hand. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Surely, Antonio couldn't work himself into the fuss he was in over nothing. The tv was off, and the apartment was empty. He figured it was something on the news, then. Someone killed some puppies or something? Spain turned on the tv.

The breaking news about Lovino was still airing on every channel.

"What the hell?" Spain said to himself. He didn't have much time to dwell on the situation, as a loud banging on the door interrupted him.

"Hey, Lovino! Open up! Lovino!" Francis yelled frantically as he pounded on the door to the apartment. He desperately hoped he wasn't too late. As he was closing the restaurant, he heard Gilbert talking in an alley nearby. From what he heard, he was working with Romulus. He had immediately sped to Lovino's apartment.

"Okay, okay!" He heard someone yell from inside, before the door was flung open. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Is Lovino here?" Francis ignored Spain's question.

"No. He's all over the news, though." Before Spain could even finish his sentence, Francis had pushed past him and ran to the living room.

"Dammit! I'm too late!" He turned back to Spain. "You-whichever one you are- come with me." He tried to grab his wrist, but Spain shrugged off the hand.

"You still haven't told me who the fuck you are." Spain growled, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I'm Francis, Arthur's assistant. Lovino has mentioned me, correct?" Spain shook his head, and Francis heaved an over dramatic sigh. He grabbed the Spaniard's wrist again, this time with surprising strength, and dragged him out. "I guess I'll have to explain on the way, then."

* * *

Please review~


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Finally waking up, Romano?"

Lovino's eyes snapped open when he heard his middle name. Only one person used that name. He glared at his grandfather standing over him, trying to focus on his blurry image. His head and shoulder were pounding and the taste in his mouth made him nauseous.

"That is not my fucking name."

"Ah, but that's not what it says on the news."

"What?" Lovino shouted, sitting up quickly, only to be jerked back down by his throat. Blinking away black, he noticed for the first time the rope laying to his right. Eyes widening, he felt his neck, shivering at the worn leather collar around hit. "What the fuck is this?!" He screeched, inching back until his back hit the headboard.

"I see that you still remember, Romano. I knew that bravery of yours was just a front." Romulus smirked as he stepped forward, making Lovino press himself harder against the headboard to stay away from him.

"Why did you bring me here, bastard?"

"You failed, I have to punish you."

"You set me up!" Lovino yelled in outrage. The bastard grinned, not even trying to deny it.

"So? You still failed."

"What do you want?" Lovino asked quietly, his head down. Romulus suddenly got serious, and he slammed his hand as hard as he could next to Lovino's head.

"Where is Arthur?" Lovino was silent for a moment, before he looked up. He spit in Romulus's face.

"Now, where do I start?" Francis mused as he drove.

"At the beginning." Spain answered dryly. Francis laughed despite the situation and nodded.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"God dammit, would you get to the point!?" Spain snapped, but to his anger, Francis laughed again.

* * *

Please Review~


	42. Chapter 42

Finally, one of the explanations you've all been waiting for!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"Okay, okay." Francis suddenly sobered up. "That is kinda where it starts, though. There's this rare condition, though it's not so much rare as it goes unnoticed, where people are born with two strands of DNA."

"How-" Francis held up a perfectly manicured hand to quiet him, making Spain growl.

"Anyway, it happens when a woman starts to have twins, but one absorbs the other before they develop properly. Most of the time, it goes undetected. Sometimes though, each of those twins in that one body develops a conscious."

"Multiple personalities?" Spain asked with wide eyes.

"Almost. It's pretty similar, but in this case, its not because they're mentally ill. There's one way to tell the difference. It isn't just their personalities that switch, it's their eye color." Francis smirked and pointed to Spain's eyes.

"That's...that's what I am, isn't it? And Lovino knew, that's why he was so different." Spain felt the unfamiliar feeling of guilt well up in his chest as Francis nodded.

"How come you know all this?"

"Because my boss and I make a habit of separating these twins. An example would be Lovino and Feliciano."

Lovino sat on the bed panting. He kept his face stoic, desperately trying to ignore the pain coursing through his entire body. The old man really didn't want to give up today.

"C'mon, Lovino, you only need to give me an address. Then I'll let you go home." Romulus said with a sweet smile that definitely didn't match the way he was cracking his knuckles.

"Fuck. You." Lovino spat at his face. Romulus kicked his jaw, making the boy's head smash into the headboard, cracking the wood. He bit down on his already bleeding lip to keep from crying out. "Haven't you fucked his life up enough already?"

"That was their own fault." Romulus said, smiling fondly at the memory. "They shouldn't have run."

"Go to hell, Bastard." Lovino growled. He arched himself up with his right foot, bending and kicking Romulus with his left. It connected with his cheek, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Exactly what I'm trying not to do, Brat." He took out a small knife and stuck it into the bullet wound on Lovino's shoulder, making Lovino scream out in pain. "Tell me where he is!"

* * *

Think I was pretty original with that little twist I did. Tell me what you think~


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry, Sorry. I know I've been gone quite a while. Just been busy procrastinating XP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Lovino and Feliciano? Wait, is that why their memories don't match up?"

"Yes."

"But why-"

"We never told Feliciano. He thinks that Lovino lived with their father before they were separated and met face to face for the first time.

"But that's stupid!" Spain snapped at the blonde male. "He deserves to know something as important as that!"

"I know, I know." Francis tried to calm him down. "But he was only eight. We thought it might be too much to handle." As soon as the words passed his lips, Francis realized his mistake in saying them.

"Too much to handle!?" Spain screamed, and has Francis not been driving, he would've reached over and strangled the man to death. "What about Lovino?! Don't you think they would've handled it better with together instead of Lovino dealing with it on his own?"

"No!" Francis yelled back, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel." look, Spain, you don't understand. There was a hell of a lot more going on at the time! We did all that we could!"

Spain wanted to argue more, but something about the look on Francis' face made him keep his mouth shut.

They pulled into a dark driveway in the middle of nowhere, and Francis wordlessly stepped out of the car, motioning for Spain to follow.

* * *

"Did you get him?"

"...No. By the time I got there, he was gone."

"Dammit, Gilbert, can't you do anything right?!" Romulus fumed.

"Hey, I got Lovino for you, didn't I?" Gilbert said. He meant for it to sound haughty, but it came out sounding much more like a plea. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It had better be, or you won't live to see your little fetish come true."

"It's not a fetish! Gilbird loves me!"

"Do you even know if that thing is female?"

"Of course Gilbird's a girl." He said as if it was obvious. "I mean, I can't tell, but...she definitely gives off girl vibes..." Gilbert faded into an uncertain silence as Romulus ignored him and walked away.

Without Antonio, Lovino was the only one he could pry information out of. Too bad he was more stubborn than a mule and currently unconscious. Now, he had to use his last resort.

Romulus pulled out his phone and called a number.

"Hello?"

"Bring him."

* * *

Please review~


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Arthur!" Francis called as he entered the building, Antonio on his heels. "I brought Antonio! Or Spain, whatever." He added when Spain huffed in annoyance. Suddenly, all the lights came on, momentarily blinding the pair.

"Where's Lovino?" A strange blonde man with an English accent and a purple cape asked. He stood in the middle or the room, surrounded by some symbol Spain didn't even want to try to understand. It looked like they were about to summon a demon or something.

"You haven't seen the news? Romulus set him up."

"Shit. We need to hurry then."

"I know. Are you ready?" Francis asked.

"I've been ready for hours, Frog." Arthur growled, then turned his attention to the almost clueless Spaniard. "Antonio or Spain?"

"Spain."

"That's good. I don't have to force you out." Arthur stepped out of the circle with Francis. "Now, strip and lie down in the center of the circle.

"What?" Spain definitely did not squeak. "Hell no!"

"Calm down, you bloody git! We aren't the least bit interested in you! It is necessary for the separation, unless you want to run around naked because your clothes ripped in half."

".." Spain hesitated a moment longer, mainly because the whole 'ripped in half' thing didn't sound to great for him, either. Clenching his jaw, he quickly tore his clothes off and laid down on the cold cement floor. He couldn't even describe how uncomfortable he was as the two men moved him around until he was in the exact center of the circle.

"That's good." Arthur nodded to Francis. The Frenchman knelt behind Spain's head and held his shoulders down to the ground.

"Now," Arthur said, "whatever you do, do NOT allow Antonio to take control."

* * *

Please review~


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Feliciano and his mother sat at a small table in a restaurant. The thirty-six year old woman was beautiful, with reddish-brown hair that almost matched Feli's, and soft green eyes that sparkled in the artificial light of the room.

"Why...?" Feliciano started, but trailed off, not sure exactly what to ask.

"I was very ill. I couldn't take care of you." She sighed sadly, the harsh regret showing in her eyes.

"Oh. Why...why didn't you tell me about Lovino?"

"What?" She looked slightly panicked at the mention.

"Father brought him soon after you left." Feliciano clarified. "Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"

"Oh, I- I never thought you'd meet him. When we moved to America, your father and he went to Spain." Internally, she cursed herself for her choice of country.

"...What a coincidence!" Feliciano smiled brightly, giggling a bit.

"Ve~, It's just that-" He was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me." His mother said, before answering it. Only a moment later, she closed the phone with a sharp 'click'. The, she turned back to Feliciano, a bright, innocent smile on her face.

"Why don't you come with me for a while?"

* * *

"God dammit, motherfucker, you stupid fucking Brit!" Spain screamed, struggling against the hands on his shoulders. "You never said it would fucking hurt!"

"Oh? I must've left that part out." Arthur said dryly. "I'm basically ripping your soul out of his body and then making you a new body, of course it's going to hurt."

"Fuck you, Eyebrows!"

"Shut the bloody hell up, git!" Arthur yelled back. "It's almost over anyway."

Only seconds later, a bright glow illuminated the room and Francis released Spain's shoulders. There was one final scream of pain before all went quiet.

"Did it work?" Francis asked quietly. Slowly, the glow dimmed until they could see again. In the middle of the room laid two bodies. Arthur let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Ugh..." Spain groaned. Francis rushed to help him up, but was smacked away. "Don't touch me, pervert." He wasn't weak dammit. Or so he thought, as he stood and swayed on his feet. He steadied himself and looked down at Antonio, fascinated by the fact that they were actually separated. Never again would he have to fight for consciousness.

"This is fucking freaky." Spain said to himself, blinking when he realized his voice was deeper now. When he caught his reflection in a nearby mirror, he found that his hair was slightly longer, too.

"..." Spain turned, feeling someone staring at him. With wide eyes, he and Antonio finally stood face to face.

* * *

Tell me what you think~


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Where are we going, ve~?" Feliciano asked as he buckled his seatbelt in his mother's car.

"We're going to visit Grandpa Rome. He doesn't know i'm back yet."

"Oh. Okay!" Feli smiled. He liked going to Romulus' house, despite his hate of the mafia. He just didn't like seeing people get hurt.

As they passed by Lovino's apartment building, Feliciano frowned. He still felt terrible for the things he told his brother. His words had been in anger, and he hadn't truly meant them. As he thought more about it, he felt more and more guilty, more and more ashamed. Was that honestly how he felt? Were all those fleeting thoughts that he'd always denied, the ones he locked away in order to keep his cheerful demeanor, true?

Did he really think he was better than his brother? Did he really think that he was the only one worthy of his mother's love, or his grandfather's, just because he was there first? Did he really look down on Lovino? Did he really laugh at his failures and boast his own achievements in the dark corners of his mind?

"No, no, no!" Feliciano screamed, shaking his head while covering his ears, as if that alone would block out his own thoughts.

"Feliciano?" His mother's head whipped around to look at him in panic. She quickly realized he was hyperventilating.

Before she could ask what was wrong, he quieted and slumped over in his seat unconscious.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" Spain whined about the pirate costume he currently adorned.

"Because it's the only thing I have that'll fit your bulky arse!" Arthur snapped.

"My 'arse' isn't bulky." Spain replied, turning to check in the mirror, just in case.

"What about my ass, Arty? Is it bulky?" Antonio asked innocently.

"..." Arthur sighed.

Francis smirked. "Don't worry, Antone, Your ass is-"

"Goddammit, would you gits quit talking about arses and get the hell out of here already!"

"Okay, Okay." They responded in unison.

"I'll be taking this." Spain said, picking up a battle axe from an old chest. "Might need it."

"That's mine!" Arthur yelled.

"Not anymore!" Spain called over his shoulder as he left.

"So, what's the plan?" Antonio asked. Francis shrugged, getting in the car.

"Don't need one." Spain said from the passenger seat. "We'll just bust up in there, beat up the grandpa, and take back the brat."

* * *

Please review~


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"You didn't have to knock him out. I'm sure he would've come willingly." Romulus said dryly.

"Hold your tongue, Father." The woman laid Feli on the couch. "I didn't do this, he had a panic attack or something. He looks fine now, though."

Romulus' eyes widened. "What in the hell did you do to make him have a panic attack?"

"I told you, I didn't do a damn thing!" She yelled.

"Well, _something_ had to cause it!"

"Well, the fucking _'something'_, wasn't me!"

"Oh? Is this a bad time?" Spain stepped into the room, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "We could always come back later to kick your asses."

"What?" Feli's mother backed up as Antonio and Ludwig followed behind him.

"How did you get in here!?" Romulus roared with rage.

"Take a wild guess." Spain smirked as he casually swung the axe around.

"That's it, I'm calling the police." The woman flipped out her phone, but it was knocked out her hand.

"Are you stupid, bitch?" Romulus snapped. _"I'd_ be arrested, not them."

"Well-" Spain tapped her shoulder and as she turned, he punched her hard in the jaw, effectively knocking her out. She was annoying.

Ludwig went to get Feliciano and nodded at Spain as he left as a 'good luck' gesture. Spain supposed it was good that Antonio had called him, that was one less person he had to carry out.

Bastard could've stayed to help out, though.

"Antonio, go find Lovi and get him outta here. I can handle gramps here."

"What are you waiting for, old man?" Spain barked once they were the only ones left in the room. "Gonna send out a champion or something?"

"This has nothing to do with you, brat. If you and your friends leave now, I might not kill you." He walked over to a glass cabinet and pulled out a sword.

"It has everything to do with me, because you have Lovi! I'm not going anywhere without him." Spain charged at him and swung the axe, which was stopped with surprising strength by the sword.

"You've never used a weapon before, have you?" Romulus scoffed.

Spain smirked. "No, but I've been told that I'm a fast learner."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Lovi?" Antonio sprinted from room to room, trying to find Lovino. "Lovi~! Where are you, Lovi~?"

"My fucking name is Lovino!" An irritated voice yelled from a room to Antonio's left. "How would you like to be called some stupid shit like 'Toni'?!"

"I'd love it if you called me Toni, Lovi~" Antonio said as he opened the door.

"What the fuck ever, just get this damn thing off of me." Lovino growled, tugging at the collar around his neck.

Antonio expertly picked the lock and tossed the collar aside, but Lovino didn't get a chance to question why he had that skill.

"Lovi, you're bleeding a lot. Do you want me to find some bandages? Can you walk? Do I need to carry you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Lovi? I can give you a piggyback ride."

"I don't need one!" Lovino snapped, bolting across the room to find his clothes. Luckily, Romulus hadn't taken his phone or gun out of his pockets. He made sure his gun was loaded and clicked off the safety.

"Lovi! That's dangerous!" Antonio whined, but was ignored. Lovino left the room, motioning for Antonio to follow him. There was a loud crash and Lovino jogged to the entryway of the living room and peeked inside. A few seconds later the sound of a window breaking echoed throughout the house.

"My gun is dangerous, but a fucking_ axe _isn't?!" Lovino harshly whispered, glaring at Antonio.

"Ah...well-"

"Fuck!" Spain yelled breathlessly. Lovino looked back to see him sprawled on the ground, a few feet away from the axe that was lodged into the wall. He was bleeding heavily from a wound in his leg, smaller cuts and bruises everywhere else.

That wasn't to say that Romulus was any better. While his wounds were much less in number, they were deeper than most of Spain's, simply from the weight and force of the axe.

Spain half-crawled, half-limped over to his axe and tried to pry it from the wall, but to no avail. He would never get it out, as weak and exhausted as he'd become. Lovino knew he had to do something.

He raised the gun as Romulus raised his sword. Faintly, he wondered how many times he'd dreamed of this moment. How many times he had wanted so badly to do this, but felt too unworthy to kill someone to just protect himself. But he wasn't doing this for himself. He had people to protect now, and he wasn't about to lose either of them to Romulus.

* * *

Please review~


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The echo of a gunshot rang throughout the house. Emotionless, Lovino watched as his grandfather stood dumbfounded, before falling to his knees.

"Damn you...Romano." He cursed at him before collapsing.

"...It's Lovino." He whispered, before lowering the gun. He walked past Romulus' body and crouched down beside Spain.

"I thought you kept that thing empty." Spain remarked.

"All but one." Lovino said offhandedly as he examined Spain's leg. He would have to go to the hospital and get stitches. He turned to tell Antonio to call 9-1-1, but he was already on it.

"Damn, you're fucking dangerous." Spain commented as Lovino took the phone from Antonio and explained the situation (lied) to the dispatcher. He rolled his eyes at Spain, but otherwise ignored him. When he was finished, he tossed the phone back to Antonio. He stared at the two in front of him for a moment, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so obviously Francis picked you up and Arthur separated you, but how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Francis overheard that albino fuck on the phone planning to kidnap you. Antonio called that bulky ass German dude and found out Feliciano was with your mother. Your brother and him are outside." Spain explained, and Lovino nodded in understanding.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though." Spain said. "What the fuck was Romulus' goal? Surely he wasn't going to all this trouble for nothing."

"Arthur has a lot more up his sleeve than just what he did to you guys. He's got this one drink that gives you this temporary invincibility. You don't age, you can't be hurt, something about freezing time around your body. It only lasts about ten years, though. Romulus stole it. The effect wore off, and Romulus wanted some more." Lovino told them.

They looked like they wanted to ask more questions, but the paramedics showed up then.

"Once we all get home, I'll explain everything the best I can." He told them. As he saw them checking the Feli, who was still unconscious, he grimaced. He had to explain a lot to him as well.

This was going to be a _very_ long night.

**The end...for now**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!

Before you ask, I do plan on making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure how soon it will be. Thanks to you guys who have stuck it out with me since I


End file.
